Will it ever be the same?
by XxSakura217Xx
Summary: Zoey, Louis and Francis rest in this old house. Inside, the find someone who is still alive. The four decide to leave the house and go on. Will the world be the same again?
1. Safe for now

Will it ever be the same?

-chapter one: Safe for now-

_-Takes place after the sacrifice-_

As Zoey, Francis and Louis walked to a old house, they stopped. _What if zombies were in this house?_

Zoey sighed and shot the lock. ''We should be safe in this house.'' She set down her gun. ''Ugh, I'm sooo tired!''

''Maybe for a while..'' Louis said looking out the window. ''But I'm sure zombies would come...''

''I hate this house..'' Francis said touching the old table. It broke as he set down his gun. ''Whoops...''

Zoey sighed. ''Just check if there's any water!'' She headed toward the sink. She turned the handle and water came out. ''Aha!'' She beemed.

''But how will you take a shower?'' Louis asked. ''You don't have clothes...''

Zoey turned around and smiled. ''Never underestimate a girl...'' She opened her backpack, and clothes came out. She smirked at Louis.

Francis lifted his vest and smelled it. ''Ugh! Do you have any clothes for..._us?''_

Zoey looked at him and digged in her backpack. ''Well, a green shirt, black pants, blue shirt and...''

''I'LL TAKE IT.'' Francis yelled grabbing the blue shirt from Zoey's hands. ''I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST.''

''No!"' Zoey said tugging on Francis' vest. ''Ladies first...''

''No!'' Francis yelled back at her, trying to shove her off.

Louis sighed as Francis and Zoey fought. He opened many doors in the house and found _another _sh_ower. _Laughing, he thought he shouldn't tell Zoey or Francis about the shower and take one first. As he turned on the light, he was shocked. ''AHHH!'' He screamed.

Francis and Zoey stopped fighting and ran to Louis. ''What?''

Shocked at what they saw, they came closer. _A dead tank? That means somebody BEEN here before!_

''Hello?'' A soft voice from the bedroom called.

Francis flinched and held onto Zoey. ''I-is that a monster?''

Zoey pulled Francis off. ''I thought you were a man!''

''I am.'' He protested. ''It's just that...''

Louis slowly opened the bedroom, getting his shotgun ready. He stepped inside and saw a girl, in the corner, crying.

''T-That's not a witch right?'' Francis asked.

Zoey rolled her eyes. ''Francis, can witches talk?"

Francis sighed. ''Of course Zoey, don't be stupid..''

Louis went up closer and held out his hand. ''I'm Louis. Are you Okay?''

The girl nodded. She seemed about 8 or 9. But what was she doing in a house alone?

''W-Who are you?'' She asked. She backed away as she saw Francis' shotgun pointed at her.

''Francis.'' Zoey said taking away his gun. ''I'm Zoey.''

The girl smiled. ''H-Hi...I'm Mei.''

''What are you doing in this house?'' Louis asked sitting her down on the bed.

Mei sighed. ''I-I lived in this house..'' She looked up at Louis. ''My mom and dad got bit!'' Tears started forming. ''My daddy got turned into the huge monster! And my mommy...'' Tears started falling. ''She got turned into one of those fast zombies!''

''A tank?'' Zoey asked amazed. ''And _you _shot him?''

Mei nodded. ''Y-Yeah. Well, my brother did.'' She looked out the window. ''He killed my mom too. As soon as he did he set me on my bed and told me to be careful. He left without saying goodbye.''

''he just left you!'' Francis asked.

''Yeah.'' Mei said. ''I had to stay behind...'' She sniffed. ''My daddy...mommy.''

Zoey went up to Mei and hugged her. ''Shh, it's okay.'' She patted her hair. ''I lost my mom and dad too.'' Zoey sighed. ''My mom and dad were fighting and a zombie got into my house!'' Tears started forming. ''My mom got bit and started attacking my dad. I killed my mom but my dad was turning...I had to kill him...''

''Zoey...'' Louis said.

''His last words were ''I love you'' then I shot him...'' Zoey cried. She went to hug Mei. ''Don't worry, I went through the same thing.'' She looked at Mei. ''I'll try to protect you...'' She promised.

Mei returned the hug. ''T-Thank you..'' She put her arm around Zoey. ''And I'll try to protect you too...''


	2. Going on

Chapter 2: Going on

''Guys.'' Francis sighed getting out of the shower. His hair still very wet. ''Is there no hot water?''

Louis rolled his eyes. ''Francis, this is an old house, of course there won't be hot water!'' He laied breakfast on the table.

Zoey giggled as she digged into her eggs. She reached over to get her water when she heard...growls. She stopped cold. ''D-Did I hear a tank?''

Francis' head jerked up. ''W-What really?'' He went inside the closet and got his shotgun. ''I'm going to check...'' He opened the front door and found...nothing. The area was clear. ''False alarm..'' He said. ''Whew!''

''Morning.'' A soft voice said. Everyone turned to see Mei, dressed in a blue Pj's and bunny slippers. ''What's for breakfast?''

''Eggs and toast.'' Zoey said. ''Me and Louis made it..''

Mei smiled. ''Oh great!'' She happily grabbed her fork and digged into her eggs. Giggling as she almost dropped it on the floor.

Francis grunted. ''Ugh, this is stupid...'' He said bumping his fist on the table. ''Where's the zombies? Where's the _fun?'' _He glared at Louis who shrugged.

''Don't look at me.'' Louis said. ''And besides, it's nice not having to shoot zombies, every once in a while...''

Zoey nodded. ''And it's safe for Mei.'' She poked her arm, causing Mei to giggle.

Francis sighed. ''Ah, whatever.'' he got up. ''I'm gonna watch TV.'' He left the kitchen, talking to himself.

''I'm going to wash the dishes...'' Zoey said, grabbing everyone's plate.

Mei lifted herself from the chair and ran to where Francis was. ''Wait, Fran!''

Every one stopped. ''Fran?'' Louis asked. ''It's Francis, Mei.''

Mei giggled. ''I know, I like that name...'' She played with her shirt. ''Fran!'' As Zoey and Louis watch Mei chase...''_Fran'' _they opened the window.

''It's a nice day.'' Louis said.

Zoey nodded. ''it is. Bright and sunny...''

''But it's bad...'' Louis added putting the plates in the sink. ''You know we can't stay in this house forever. We have to meet with Ellis and the crew.''

Zoey blinked when Louis said _Ellis. _Ellis. It been to long since she seen him. Last time she saw him, he was wanted to be with his car. But she giggled. And she remembered the time Ellis' told stories about his friend. ''yeah, we should get going soon.''

Louis nodded. ''We have to pack food.'' He went into the closet and took out a bag. ''This should last us till we reached them...''

''Are you sure?'' Zoey asked.

''No.'' Louis responded. He looked at her. ''All we can do is hope..''

* * *

-L4D2-

''Man, I hope Zoey's all right.'' Ellis sighed.

Rochelle nodded. ''yeah, I hope everyone is.''

As the four stayed inside a shop, Nick found some money, and Coach found a burger on the stove, cold.

''What do you mean?'' Nick asked counting his money. ''We have money!''

''I don't think you can buy stuff from zombies.'' Rochelle said, rolling her eyes. ''but we can't stay here forever. She twisted her ax around. ''Should we stay here for them, or just go on.''

''I say we stay.'' Coach yelled from the kitchen. ''I mean, we have lot's of food here!'' He laughed. ''FOOOOD!''

Nick sighed. ''Blah, blah, blah.'' Nick mocked. ''Who need's food when you got MONEY?''

Ellis smiled. ''Oh! Have I ever told you the time, Keith ate all his money, because he was hungry?"

Rochelle shook her head. ''No, I never heard that before...'' She sighed and stood up. ''I wonder if they are even near us...'' Rochelle stared into the sky.

* * *

-L4D-

''Ready?'' Zoey asked everyone has they headed out. ''Stay close together and don't run off.'' She looked at Francis. ''That means you too.''

Francis laughed and held his shotgun. ''When do I ever do that?''

Zoey sighed and tugged on his ear. ''Ready?''

''READY.'' Everyone shouted back. And they headed off, into the sunlight, hoping they would not see zombies, for now.


	3. Almost there

Chapter 3: Almost there

-l4d-

''Where did they say?'' Francis asked looking at his map. ''Safeway or something?''

Zoey nodded. ''Ellis mention ''Safeway,'' She digged into her backpack and pulled out some food. ''We better get there quickly.'' She said taking a bite. ''It's almost nighttime!''

Louis sighed. ''it's only 3:30.'' He carried Mei on his shoulders. ''Hungry yet?'' He asked her.

Mei rubbed her tummy. ''Actually yeah...'' She said, reaching inside her packback and taking out an apple.

''I say we go this way!'' Francis yelled. He pointed to this small alley.

''You sure?'' Zoey asked. ''There could be zombies there...''

''Or a tank...'' Louis said under his breath.

But Francis already started walking. ''You babies could stay here...'' He turned around. ''Or be men and follow your captain!''

''Since when are _you _a captain?'' Zoey asked.

''Since I said so.'' Francis responded.

Zoey and Louis looked at eachother and shrugged. They finally decided to follow ''_Captain Francis.''_

* * *

-l4d2-

As Zombies formed at the window, Coach, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle stayed in a corner.

''What are we going to do?'' Rochelle asked. ''They already know we are here!''

''And a smoker will take me...'' Ellis said. His legs shaking.

Coach sipped his soda and sighed. ''And a tank wanting some food...'' He took a large bite out of his burger.

''But what if...'' Nick said standing up. ''What if we throw a pipe bomb at them?''

Ellis shrugged. ''Sorry Nick, don't have one...''

''Me too.'' Rochelle sighed.

''I do.'' Coach said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out one. ''What's your plan ''_Sir Nick?''_

Nick smiled wide. He liked being called,''_Sir or Captain.'' _He stood tall. ''I say, we open the doors, and Coach will throw the pipe bomb..'' He smirked at Ellis. ''Ellis, Rochelle and me will kill any zombies who did not blow up..''

''Nice plan.'' Rochelle said nodding her head. ''Your smart, for once.''

Nick grinned. ''I know, OKAY! WHO IS READY?''

''Meeee!'' Ellis yelled jumping into the air.

''Let's go.'' Nick ordered.

Coach stood there. The zombies tried touching him but they couldn't, there was a big door between Coach and them.

Rochelle, Nick and Ellis stood at the other side. They got their guns ready and Nick ordered Coach to open the door.

''FIRE IN DA HOLLEE!'' Coach yelled throwing the pipe bomb. Many zombies turned and chased it, and almost all of them got exploded.

But they heard a growl, a low growl, like a Tank just got hurt from the bomb.

''Dang it...'' Nick yelled. ''I think we have a tank...''

''But he's not coming.'' Rochelle said. ''We have to keep quite.''

Ellis shook his head. ''But what about the others?''

''I guess they have to beat the Tank.'' Rochelle said with a sigh. ''But I'll help!''

''Me too!'' Ellis said happily.

Nick rolled his eyes. ''Nah, I'll be rolling around in my money.''

* * *

-L4D-

As the others stayed in a small room, they stopped to take a nap.

''Why a bathroom?'' Louis asked, disgusted.

''Just shut up and sleep!'' Francis snapped. ''I'm tired, good night!'' And he fell asleep on the floor.

Zoey nodded and laied her backpack down. ''Sorry Louis, but I'm soooo tired..''

Louis sighed and looked at Mei, who was sleeping on his lap. _I'll just go to sleep too. _He thought. _I mean, what could go wrong?_

The next morning, Zoey woke up first. She went to her packback and pulled out some snacks. ''Ugh, I'm hungry!''

Louis woke and rubbed his eyes. ''Z-Zoey? What you got there?''

''Food.'' Zoey said. ''Check your backpack, you should have something...''

Louis made his way to his packback which was under Mei. He pulled waking her up. ''Oh, morning Mei!''

Mei looked at him and fell back asleep.

Louis flipped in the flashlight and went through his backpack. He found chocolate, that he hid from Mei, in his backpack. He quickly opened it and started eating it. He looked up and saw a sign,''_Safeway''_ His eyes grew big. ''Zoey.'' He said.

''What?'' Zoey asked, drinking some water.

''I-I think we are close to Safeway!'' He said excited.

''Really?'' Zoey asked as she stood up.

He nodded. ''yeah, it's around the corner, we have to leave soon.''

Zoey looked at Francis and Mei. ''Okay.''


End file.
